1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to devices for holding objects, and dropping those objects in a controlled manner at a predetermined time. More particularly, the present invention pertains to such devices which also serve to store the objects when the objects are not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to development of the actuation mine simulator for which the present invention was developed, mine simulators were bulky and less sophisticated, and planting them either required a crew to manhandle them off the side of a ship, or the mine simulators were planted by air drop from a fixed wing aircraft. The positions of planted simulators could not be controlled as precisely as is now possible using the present invention. Also, planting crews were often exposed to the usual dangers of injury which accompany manual lifting and dropping of heavy objects.